Green Land
Green Land 'is the first course in Super Mario: The Power Star Journey. Once Mario first enters the overworld, he must locate the small path leading to this level. Unlike the other levels in Overworld 1, it is not housed in a structure. It is located in between the elevated starting ledge and the key door that leads to the second Overworld. The level is a circular grassy green glade. There are patches of flowers scattered around the area, though they are not the kind Mario can go through. The land is populated by a mass amount of Goombas. The most notable aspect is the giant mountain-like structure in the middle. There also is a small green structure off to the side of the mountain which contains even more Goombas. Levels 'Star 1: The Secret Room Right off the bat this hack's first level has the word secret in it. Remember that in this hack there are not other stars available except the one required in the mission. Mario must find a hidden room behind the green building. Resist the urge to climb the mountain and instead head behind the green block structure off to the side. Locate the metal box, and use it to jump into the small room with the star in it. 'Star 2: Behind the Wall:' Mario must start to scale the hill and locate a small passage behind one of the walls. Locate the circular platforms that note the start of the path. On top, go in between the brown structure and wall kick up to the next layer. Pass the mass of Goombas and climb the platforms jutting out. Beware of the Fly Guy. Now, look off the edge on top of this wall, and Mario should notice a small passage in the wall. Inside is the star Star 3: The Big Climb Mario must fully scale the mountain. Jump up the round platforms, wall kick up the wall, pass the Goombas and climb to the wall where the last star was. Instead of jumping down, continue along the flowery path. Happily, there is not much more of the mountain left. Pass the Chuckya, and climb up and follow the next couple of thin paths. This leads to the star. Star 4: 8 Red Coins in a Green Land Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. The locations are as follows: # In a small cave behind the green block # In a small cave on the side of the green block. This cave has two path at the end, the coin is at the right. # In a circle behind the mountain # In a small cave on the second layer of the green block. # In a circle on the 2nd layer of the mountain (near the Whomp) # In a small cave on the 2nd layer of the mountain # Behind the wall Mario needs to Wall Kick up on the 2nd layer # On top of the wall jumping wall, opposite of the Goombas When Mario collects all 8, the star appears in front of the green structure Star 5: 5 Secrets of the Green Land Mario must locate 5 secrets to make the star appear. The locations are either marked by coins, movable blocks, or "!" Blocks. The locations are as follows: # Under the movable block # On the green pillar (jump from the top of the green structure) (Coin) # On the other green pillar (Coin) # Breaking the Yellow "!" Box # On top of a tree on the flower portion of the mountain (Coin) When Mario discovers all 5, the star spawns near the trees where the 5th secret was Star 6: King Bob-omb Strikes Again Mario must defeat King Bob-omb by throwing him three time. He is located on the top layer of the Green structure. If he is thrown off the green roof, he will jump back up and take no damage. However, if you throw him into the blue abyss, he will NEVER come back, thus you must reset the mission. Even if you walk away, the music will continue to play and he will not come back. Enemies * Chuckya * Goomba * Fly Guy * Whomp Trivia The music used in this level is actually an unused level music from Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Level Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Location Category:Grassland Category:Music-Mario Galaxy